


Mute.

by aeyongdarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyongdarling/pseuds/aeyongdarling
Summary: Lance was always told by the team that he talks too much, complains and flirts too much. One day, Lance just stops talking altogether. No comments, flirts and not even a single laughter. The other paladins shook it off as a sore throat until it was too long for it to be a sore throat.[I'm sorry i suck at summaries]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a bit sucky. It's practically my first time writing a fanfiction. 
> 
> I got inspired to write this from reading an AU on tumblr by zuzonicorn and was reading some langst fanfictions on ao3 too so i decided why not? But again, it's practically my first time writing an actual fanfic. Enjoy!

Everytime Lance started to talk, no one bothered to listen to him.

Everytime Lance flirted with Allura, he was told to knock it off and focus on his work.

Everytime Lance complained, he was told to just handle it himself.

It hurt him. It hurts to hear the people he loved and cared about tell him off like that. It hurts to know that his efforts are useless. He was just trying to cheer the team up, was that so wrong?

That's why he made a decision to never talk again. 

When they had to go to a particular planet to get some things, Lance secretly went away to get one thing done. No one noticed him gone, of course. They were too preoccupied with important things.

"I was never important to them anyway," he thought.

Once done, Lance came back. It took a few hours for him to get it removed but it was worth it. By the time he came back, no one noticed him, as usual. They were almost done gathering important things for the castle.

Returning to the castle, everyone was exhausted from gathering so many things from one planet. They all had permission to go to bed from Allura and Lance had been the first one to leave. At this moment, Coran started to realize something but he pushed it aside, thinking that it was probably just his imagination.

~

The next morning, nothing in particular had happened. However, all of them felt like something was missing.

They let it slide until Lance walked in. Quiet. Poker faced. Nothing came out from him.

Usually, Lance would come in babbling about how he got such a good rest and stuff but today was different. _Nothing_ came out of him. Not a single word. Not a single sound. Just _silence_.

All of them let it go, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was just having a bad sore throat and didn't want to worsen his voice. Yeah, that seemed logical.

~

Days became weeks and weeks became a month.

Lance hasn't spoken a single word in a _month_. A sore throat can't last _that_ long. He should have started talking and laughing again by now.

They decided to take this chance to ask him what was wrong and why he didn't say a single word for the last month. He just looked at them confused and gave them a smile.

The smile that said "nothing's wrong!" They were all used to that smile and they knew that he was lying. However, they didn't want to annoy Lance and gave it another week.

~

A week passed by and Lance was asked what was wrong again. Lance blinked his eyes twice before sighing. Lance looked at them with his left eyebrow perched up.

He started to look around, searching for something. Coran noticed and gave him an Altean equivalent of a pen and paper to Lance.

Lance wrote with shaky hands.

Once he was done, he gave it to Shiro and looked away. The other members gathered around Shiro and gasped.

The note read:

" ** _I didn't want to annoy you anymore, so I had my vocal chords removed on the planet when you guys were gathering things for the castle._** "

Shiro looked at Lance after reading the note. He didn't want to believe the note. He didn't want to believe that Lance was now _mute_.

Pidge had let their tears flowed down their cheeks freely. They were too shock to even feel embarrassed about crying. They couldn't believe that the one person who could make them laugh with lame jokes is _mute_.

Hunk was on the verge of tears. He kept asking Lance if he was joking. If this was all just a prank. He had walked up to Lance and shook Lance until he looked directly into Hunk's eyes. As if saying, "this is no joke, Hunk." Hunk had started sobbing then and let Lance go.

Keith watched as everyone looked at Lance in disbelief. Lance just stood in front of them with his head down. Keith didn't know what to do. There was so many emotions running through his veins. He didn't know how to feel, so he just stared at Lance with his mouth hung open and his eyes welling up.

Allura and Coran watched as the team was in shock and some of them were a sobbing mess. Coran could see that Allura was going to start crying any minute soon, so he gave Allura a hug and let her sob.

Coran was in disbelief himself, staring at the one boy who had reminded him so much of his own son.

All of them went up to Lance and hugged him. That night, they all slept in Lance's room, huddled up together.


	2. Mute(alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending for Mute. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the alternate ending for Mute^^

Everytime Lance started to talk, no one bothered to listen to him.

Everytime Lance flirted wit

Everytime Lance started to talk, no one bothered to listen to him.

Everytime Lance flirted with Allura, he was told to knock it off and focus on his work.

Everytime Lance complained, he was told to just handle it himself.

It hurt him. It hurts to hear the people he loved and cared about tell him off like that. It hurts to know that his efforts are useless. He was just trying to cheer the team up, was that so wrong?

That's why he made a decision to never talk again.

When they had to go to a particular planet to get some things, Lance secretly went away to get one thing done. No one noticed him gone, of course. They were too preoccupied with important things.

"I was never important to them anyway," he thought.

Once done, Lance came back. It took a few hours for him to get it removed but it was worth it. By the time he came back, no one noticed him, as usual. They were almost done gathering important things for the castle.

Returning to the castle, everyone was exhausted from gathering so many things from one planet. They all had permission to go to bed from Allura and Lance had been the first one to leave. At this moment, Coran started to realize something but he pushed it aside, thinking that it was probably just his imagination.

~

The next morning, nothing in particular had happened. However, all of them felt like something was missing. They let it slide until Lance walked in. Quiet. Poker faced. _Nothing_ came out from him.

Usually, Lance would come in babbling about how he got such a good rest and stuff but today was different. Nothing came out of him. Not a single word. Not a single sound. Just _silence_.

All of them let it go, thinking that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , he was just having a bad sore throat and didn't want to worsen his voice. Yeah, that seemed logical.

~

Days became weeks and weeks became a month.

Lance hasn't spoken a single word in a _month_. A sore throat can't last that long. He should have started talking and laughing again by now.

They decided to take this chance to ask him what was wrong and why he didn't say a single word for the last month. He just looked at them confused and gave them a smile.

The smile that said "nothing's wrong!" They were all used to that smile and they knew that he was lying. However, they didn't want to annoy Lance and gave it another week.

~

A week passed by and Lance was asked what was wrong again. Lance blinked his eyes twice before sighing. Lance looked at them with his left eyebrow perched up.

He started to look around, searching for something. Coran noticed and gave him an Altean equivalent of a pen and paper to Lance.

Lance wrote with shaky hands.

Once he was done, he gave it to Shiro and looked away. The other members gathered around Shiro and gasped.

The note read:

**_"I didn't want to annoy you anymore, so I had my vocal chords removed on the planet when you guys were gathering things for the castle."_ **

Shiro looked at Lance after reading the note. He didn't want to believe the note. He didn't want to believe that Lance was now _mute_.

Pidge had let their tears flowed down their cheeks freely. They were too shock to even feel embarrassed about crying. They couldn't believe that the one person who could make them laugh with lame jokes is _mute_.

Hunk was on the verge of tears. He kept asking Lance if he was joking. If this was all just a prank. He had walked up to Lance and shook Lance until he looked directly into Hunk's eyes. As if saying, "this is no joke, Hunk." Hunk had started sobbing then and let Lance go.

Keith watched as everyone looked at Lance in disbelief. Lance just stood in front of them with his head down. Keith didn't know what to do. There was so many emotions running through his veins. He didn't know how to feel, so he just stared at Lance with his mouth wide open and his eyes welling up.

Allura and Coran watched as the team was in shock and some of them were a sobbing mess. Coran could see that Allura was going to start crying any minute soon, so he gave Allura a hug and let her sob. Coran was in disbelief himself, staring at the one boy who had reminded him so much of his own son.

In the midst of the sad and shocking news, the alarm had gone off, indicating that they were under attack. Allura quickly wiped her tears and ran back to the observatory. All of them followed behind Allura. They went to their rooms and changed to their suit.

Once done, they hurried down to the observatory where Allura gave instructions.

 The team then scattered to their lions when told to. Blue sensed the sadness in Lance's heart and tried to make him happy by purring. Lance smiled for a bit before he launched himself and Blue to the battlefield.

~

Pidge was shouting for help, saying that there were too many and that they couldn't fight off this much.

Keith went to help Pidge. However, no one was checking up on Lance. Perhaps, they had already forgotten that Lance was now mute.

Lance urgently needed help, he tried to ask Blue if she could send a signal to the others but none of them were getting anything.

Lance was injured. Severely injured. A big piece of glass had managed to impale him. In his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He's losing too much blood. He didn't know what to do.

Lance coughed and his blood splattered onto his thighs. Lance felt weak. He ordered Blue to take shelter.

Once Blue had taken shelter, he raised his hand and clicked on a video call button. When his face appeared on everyone's screen, all they saw was Lance smiling with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

He mouthed some words slowly and everyone watched as his eyes fluttered close with tears in his eyes.

**_"I love all of you."_ **

Hunk shouted Lance's name over and over again, telling him to wake up. He fought the Galras with tears in his eyes. He's lost a best friend.

Pidge was, once again, letting their tears flow freely. They shouted as they attacked the Galra ships. They've lost another brother.

Keith watched his screen. He shot aimlessly at the Galra ships as the tears blurred his vision. He didn't get to say what he wanted to Lance.

Shiro was holding back his tears. He could feel his heart breaking over and over again. He lost another team member.

Blue came to life and roared. She flew out of the shelter and shot any enemies in her way. She flew back to the castle. She was roaring at the loss of her paladin.

The team took down the Galra fleet and went after the blue lion.

They rushed to get Lance out of the blue lion. Blood was splattered almost everywhere.

Shiro walked over to the seat and got the now-cold Lance out of the seat.

He craddled Lance in his arms, letting his tears flow silently. The rest of the team fell to their knees and sobbed their hearts out.

They lost a precious paladin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading Mute! check out my other fanfics if you'd like, the recent one is very angsty D":

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, i planned to have Lance die in the end but i didn't know how to end it off and had a crisis and just decided not to have Lance die and just ended it off the way it ended off. 
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
